


Kiss It Better

by MoonIsNeverAlone



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonIsNeverAlone/pseuds/MoonIsNeverAlone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is more than one way to make bad memories and nightmare's go away and they might have chosen one of the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MXD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXD/gifts).



It's been five years. Bucky's good days were now less far apart and the bracelet T'Challa had given him was helping a lot with bringing his memories in order.

However nights like this were still unavoidable. He wanted to be happy. They didn't get to spend time together often. Each of them had their responsibilities and their schedule was without mercy so getting a week together was special. He really didn't want to ruin it the first night, but bloody memories were rising to the top,  taking over washing his good mood away;keeping him awake.

Next to him his lover was tossing and turning and Bucky decided they might just be better of awake and talking.  He nudged T'Challa awake.

"James," he asked sleepily. 

Bucky really liked the way his name sounded on his lovers lips. In a way that already calmed him, but he needed more. 

T'Challa stretched his arms out trying to wake his limbs and scooted closer to Bucky. The covers slid flown and revealed that perfect Bucky could stare at and explore for hours. He couldn't help but kiss his cheek, but T'Challa grabbed his shoulders, pulled Bucky on top of himself and kissed him passionately.  
Kisses like these always set Bucky on fire and he couldn't help it because T'Challa was kissing him like his life depended on it, which meant his dream must have been bad.

T'Challa was passionate, but he was more so when he had nightmares. It was as if he had to enjoy life twice as much knowing the nightmare wasn't real.

Even though Bucky really didn't like T'Challa having nightmares he couldn't complain. Their job's had a price and it was sure one of the best options and reactions to a nightmare.

His partners passionate kisses also never failed to make him shiver and leave him wanting more just as his lover never failed to deliver. 

They've had akward sex before. Sometimes it just didn't go well, but the make up sex for that was always mind blowing and washed it away. They had become very comfortable around each other. Being together was down time from everything. They didn't have to be perfect they just had to be themselves and it felt good. So after akward sex they felt comfortable pointing out what they didn't like.

This time however wasn't setting up to be one of those times. They had gone to sleep in their boxer briefs so lying on top of this beautiful partner and feeling his skin heating just as much as Bucky's own was, made him even harder.

T'Challa spread his legs so Bucky could lay between them and start rubbing their crotches together.

"I didn't wake you up for this," he said amazed at how easy it was for T'Challa to distract him. 

T'Challa rose a brow.  
"What did you wake me up for James?" He asked with a teasing edge and snapped his hips up rubbing their cocks together through the very thin layers seperating them, drawing a distracted groan from Bucky.

"I thought maybe we should talk," Bucky whispered.

T'Challa looked serious. "Do you still want to?"

Bucky smiled and shook his head. The teasing edge appeared right back on  T'Challa's face. He flipped them and Bucky groaned delighted when his partner snapped his hips again. 

T'Challa looked his beloved in the eyes as he started kissing James' chest. He took his time and played with his nipple teasing him before he kissed his way to the hip bones, where He sucked a mark on the left one and kissed his way to right and he sucked a second one. 

T'Challa gripped Bucky's underwear, who was ready to lift his hips, but the instead he just ripped them and they fell down the sides. James groaned and continued to when T'Challa started playing with the tip of his dick instantly.

Their eyes met while his partners mouth was stretched around his dick and Bucky felt the additional trill of lying on front of this powerful man. Trusting him and knowing that trust was given back. 

T'Challa tongued his slit and Bucky threw his head back in pleasure. 

"Me too," Bucky stammered.

T'Challa understood and let go of Bucky's dick momentarily. He turned around. Bucky grabbed his hips, pulled him on top of himself.

T'Challa laughed. "James let me at least grab the lube." 

Bucky mouthed his dick through the underwear and slapped his ass. "Okay. Go ahead."

T'Challa moaned and poked him just below the knee, hitting the only place his beloved was ticklish at. James threw him off just managing not to laugh.  
T'Challa grabbed the lube and freed himself from his underwear before climbing back on the bed. He gave James the lube and sat on his chest. 

"Please tell me you're not done," Bucky said while squirting the lube on his finger. 

"Well when you ask this nicely," T'Challa teased and leaned forward kissing the tip softly sucking it. 

Bucky spread T'Challa's cheeks and started teasing his lovers hole. His partner raised his hips and Bucky took his balls into his mouth while taking his time stretching his lover open.

They lay there teasing each other and just enjoyed giving and receiving pleasure. Filling the room with praise, moans and groans. 

James had only been teasing him so far but when he finally pressed down on that spot T'Challa screamed in pleasure. He gave his beloved's dick one last lick before he turned around, grabbed it and lead it to his hole while looking at the beautiful man in front of him. He knew James loved looking at him when he slowly slid into him. T'Challa loved it just as much. 

James eyes never lied to him. There was so much love written in them and it filled him with joy.  
No matter what kind of sex they were having this was always the part they slowed down for. They always looked at each other. Reassuring each other of their love for each other. 

T'Challa settled down and enjoyed feeling James' dick in him. He leaned forward and kissed him. Just soft delicious kisses before he rose his hips and slammed them down again causing them both to groan. 

Setting a madeningly slow pace T'Challa started riding him. Dipping down to kiss hin from time to time. He knew James liked it this way too and this night seemed appropriate for a drawn out session.  
T'Challa played with a nipple and James grabbed his hips trying to speed up the pace, but he grabbed James hands and drove the pace up himself. Letting one hand go again and playing with a nipple. He leaned down keeping the fast past up to suck on one it while using his left hand to playlayy with the other.  
He felt James' whole body stiffen beneath him while he came groaning loudly, but T'Challa teased him until James had to push him off. 

Bucky took some time to come down until he saw that his lover hadn't come yet. He pulled him towards his mouth and started sucking. T'Challa had been close so when his dick hit Bucky's throat he came instantly, but he was as relentless as T'Challa was and sucked him until it got too much.

When they had both calmed down Bucky got up and got a warm damp towel which he used to carefully clean his lover and then himself. When he was done he put the towel in in the laundry basket. Quickly added a clean cover and snuggled up to his lover. 

"We can talk tomorrow," T'Challa said drowsy and comfortable. Bucky nodded giving him a kiss on his shoulder and let sleep take over.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. This was my first time writing smut so please be gentle with you advice and criticism.


End file.
